particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance Against Left
Silver |Seats1 Title = Seats in the Diet|Seats1 Title = Holy Imperial Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Electoral Regions Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.againstleft.lu|party_logo = |politics =Politics of Luthori|political parties =Political Parties in Luthori|elections =Elections in Luthori}} Alliance Against Left is a right-wing political party in the Holy Luthori Empire, founded in 3879 by Hans Hope. It gathers people of both libertarian and conservative political views. It formed a Luthori government twice (leading it once). Political stances The Alliance Against Left believes in the free market capitalist economy. It supports low government spending and low and simple taxes; it wants the consumption to be taxed rather than incomes or profits. Its members are strongly in favour of wide privatization, deregulation and decentralization; most of them are also environmental skeptics. The party is generally libertarian on the matters of civil rights - however it represents rather traditional stances on abortion, LGBT, death penalty and the monarchy. History The Alliance Against Left was founded in 3879 by a former Randamar Journal columnist Hans Hope who was afraid of the domination of the left-wing parties (including the Hosian Socialist Party which he considered leftist) on the Luthori political scene. The party soonly gained members thanks to the dissolution of the Conservative Liberals, some of whose members moved to the AAL. The party got into the Holy Imperial Diet in 3884 (gaining 23 seats). Eight years later three of its members became ministers in a Liberal Alliance led government. However, the government - being a very wide coalition - survived only for a year. While some of the AAL's projects (like ratification of free trade treaties or ending mandatory military service) succeeded, most of them didn't manage to - and this big failure caused the party lose most of its seats (from 74 to 31). The AAL stagnated in the opposition until Harold Eiffel, new party secretary and MP, started a campaign against a punctuation mistake in the Holy Imperial Diet's name. Thanks to his fight to remove the additional dot the party regained its popularity; in 3905, after a very successful election (in which the AAL won 94 seats), Hans Hope became Imperial Seal-bearer and formed the AAL-led government (which also included members of the Conservative Party of Luthori and the Liberal Alliance). The biggest achievement of Hope's government was bringing the International Economic Commonwealth to life (the AAL's foreign expert - Frederick Bass - had been working on it before). But there was also a political crisis during Hans Hope's governance. In the summer 3906, when the opposition leader - the Choice's Joe Purefoy - proposed a controversial law that would end the monarchy in Luthori, in return Hope tried to arrest Purefoy. It offended many people including the libertarian wing of the Alliance Against Left. Many AAL members threatened that they would leave the party if Purefoy was arrested. However, Hope's administration didn't manage to arrest Joe Purefoy due to the resistance in its own government. Soon the internal AAL crisis was resolved - to end it, in November 3907 Hope changed the party chairman from Eric Kunelt to more libertarian Michael Murray. Yet in 3909 Murray was blamed for bad election outcomes and Eric Kunelt returned to the party chairman office. Party Leaders Category:Luthori Parties Category:Political parties in Luthori